Cuando no estas
by diosadruida
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando no esta a tu lado la razón de tu existencia?¿Qué sentirias y qué sorpresas te puede dar el destino?Esta es mi primer historia editada que publico : ...por favor leanla y diganme que debo mejorar...que la disfruten! :P


_**HOLA SOY DIOSADRUIDA Y ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA ASI QUE LES PIDO PACIENCIA JAJAJ :P TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ NOMBRADOS PERTENECEN A LA MENTE SUBLIME DE STEPHANIE MEYER…ACEPTO CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA…UN BESO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN…**_

Ahora estoy frente a ella. Pero no de la forma en la que quería verla, deseaba observarla llena de vida con sus dos hermosos ojos refulgiendo de alegría a pesar de todo lo que le hice. Toda la tristeza se vería recompensada si ella fuera feliz con una familia…y yo ser el esposo que siempre quise ser y no pude, con los hijos que yo jamás pude darle, con las experiencias humanas que jamás NUNCA habría sido capaz de vivir o no-vivir según como se mire, junto a ella…

Ella…la razón de mi existencia, la única razón por la cual estoy de pie y avanzando, la persona con la cual deje mi corazón, mi alma, mis pocas ansias de vivir que tenia y que ella había revivido en todo su esplendor para luego volver a dejarlas y para estar después aun mas muerto de lo que ya estaba … pero todo es en vano, ya nada importa…lo único que me mantuvo en esta tierra no esta…ella había desaparecido hace mucho, mucho tiempo y yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido.¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde? eran las preguntas que venían a mi mente una y otra vez y la mas importante de todas ¿POR QUÉ?

¿POR QUÉ ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ NO A OTRO?

Se que suena egoísta, pero me importa poco y nada, ni siquiera mi familia, ni los pocos amigos que tuve. No me importa absolutamente nada más que lo que esta enfrente de mis ojos…aquella imagen que me torturará por siempre y que estará grabada a fuego en mi memoria…una imagen con la cual mueren todas mis esperanzas, todas las esperanzas que tenia reservadas para ella…y todo lo que pasamos fueron como sueños que desaparecen en soplo. Hubiera deseado que mi existencia no la hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo, que el cariño que había expresado hacia mi hubiera sido efímero…pero no fue así.

Maldigo una y mis veces el haberme cruzado en su camino y haber arruinado su vida. Ella fue mi salvavidas, fue la que ilumino mi existencia y yo a cambio destruí la suya…

Siempre creí ser un monstruo, un demonio pero ahora tengo la total certeza de que esa es mi naturaleza…yo Edward Cullen destruí a un ángel… al ángel mas hermoso que piso esta tierra…al ángel que en este momento debería ser una mujer hecha y derecha…una mujer inconmensurablemente feliz…pero principalmente una mujer sin mi a su lado y con una vida…

Pero no fue así… ahora estoy bajo una torrencial lluvia que no siento en el cementerio de Forks…

Frente a un lapida en la cual reposa el que fue mi ángel… MI BELLA… se que no merezco nombrarla así… marcarla como mi propiedad…pero no puedo evitarlo; ella en su momento fue mía como yo fui y soy suyo…

Siento mi alma desgarrarse, siento estar en el mismo infierno, el dolor traspasa por todo mi cuerpo; mi transformación es solo un simple arañazo comparado con lo que siento en este momento…

Lamento no ser humano como nunca en toda mi existencia, lamento no poder acabar con mi no-vida, por no poder reunirme con mi Bella en el cielo, porque ella no merece estar en ningún otro lugar que ese…Pero aunque no logre estar junto a mi ángel nunca más, quiero morir…voy encontrar la forma cueste lo que me cueste…estoy completamente seguro de que el fuego eterno seria un alivio comparado con vagar en esta tierra sin ella…y esa promesa simplemente me alivia.

Aun con el corazón desgarrado me levanto y me dirijo a aquella habitación en la cual me reunía con ella todas la noches…aun a pesar de todo me sorprendo cuando abro la ventana que ésta no tenía seguro. A su cuarto lo encuentro abandonado pero a la vez exactamente como lo recordaba y lleno de polvo como si nadie hubiera entrado allí en años…avanzo lentamente contando los segundos y me recuesto en su cama con la esperanza de poder sentir su delicioso aroma que ya no esta…cierro suavemente los ojos para poder fundirme en mis mas valiosos recuerdos…aquellos que comparto con mi ángel…

Tan sumido estaba en ellos que empiezo a sentir su aroma…aquel aroma que volvía loco…pero sorpresivamente lo siento algo diferente…en ese mismo momento siento una voz exquisita…una voz que me eleva hasta las nubes…la voz de ella, mi ángel diciendo:

Edward me hiciste esperar mucho mi amor…

Increíblemente Bella estaba frente a mi…esplendorosamente hermosa e inmortal…y en mi mente aparecen miles de dudas, pero todas ellas quedan en el olvido cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos.

_**SOY YO DE NUEVO…ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW… APRETEN EL BOTONCITO QUE NO MUERDE :P**_


End file.
